Text entry is a common activity on computers and other electronics devices. Whether it be composing a document, entering identifying information, or typing a message, text entry is an inescapable part of a user's computing experience. For text input via a physical keyboard (as opposed to a soft or virtual keyboard), the physical keyboard is limited to showing a default set of characters on the physical keys for text input. Various methods have been developed to allow physical keyboards to enter alternate characters rather than the default characters shown on the physical keys.
But existing methods for entering alternate characters via physical keyboards are cumbersome and inefficient. For example, entering alternate characters that include diacritical marks is tedious and creates a significant cognitive burden on a user. In addition, existing methods take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.